


Dancing Queen

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [183]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Kissing, Lucifer's socks, Lyrics from ABBA, M/M, References to ABBA, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gabriel and Lucifer jive the night away to ABBA - obligatory Napoleon joke included.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen

_You can dance; you can jive! Having the time of your life!_

 

Gabriel cracks one eye open just in time to see little grinning pumpkins with cartoon hearts floating over their heads dance across the ceiling.

 

_See that girl, watch that scene; digging the Dancing Queen!_

 

Lucifer’s socks do a half turn and start to prance towards him. He rolls his eyes as his brother pulls him right-side-up and upright. “Lu,” he protests.

 

“Friday night and the lights are low,” Lucifer sings, spinning Gabriel around and catching him several beats later, pulling him close enough that he can feel Lucifer’s heartbeat pounding away at his back through the thin cotton of their shirts.

 

“Night is young and the music’s _high,_ ” Gabriel croons several lines too early just to see Lucifer’s face scrunch up. He dances out of Lucifer’s arms and slides half-way across the room before Lucifer catches up and presses their bodies together once more.

 

Lucifer snaps and the music _roars._ “You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen!”

 

“Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine,” Gabriel answers, winking up at his mate before leaping up on the couch and belting out the next few lines. “You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life. See that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen!”

 

Gabriel flops back down, laughing, and grins when Lucifer climbs on top of him. “My, my,” Lucifer whispers.

 

Gabriel shakes his head and throws one long arm over his eyes. “Please, no Waterloo,” he begs.

 

“That’s what Napoleon said,” Lucifer jokes.

 

“Shush,” Gabriel admonishes.

 

“Make me,” Lucifer challenges, leaning down until their lips are mere centimeters apart.

 

Gabriel does.


End file.
